Trainwreck
by darksunshinee
Summary: Edward is sure that Bella will leave him. Bella proves him wrong. SONGFIC on Trainwreck by Demi Lovato.


**DISCLAIMER: **ALL BELONGS TO THE AMAZING AUTHOR, STEPHENIE MEYER!!

**Trainwreck**

**Bella**

"Bella as much as I love you, I've told you that our love will never die but eventually you will get tired of my 'statue' ways."

"Edward, don't give me that crap!" I groaned, "I will never EVER leave you"

"Yes, but Bella --"

"No BUTS, Edward!" I glared at him because he was so convinced that I was going to leave him for that vile Mike Newton.

"I swear, if you don't get what I'm saying I will take you to Carlisle so he can tell you that me, Bella and you, Edward _belong together_." I was dead serious on making sure he understood me. It was a long minute before he spoke.

"When you think of when I left you, does that make you love me less?"

I wanted to scream! When was this hundred-year-old vampire going to get that I love him with all of my heart?

"You..I…Yo – HMPF" I turned around and stomped away. I wanted to make a dramatic exit but as for the floor, it didn't agree with me.

I tripped but as always, he caught me.

"Love, you didn't answer my question." The nerve! I struggled but then sighed in defeat.

I looked him in the eyes and said sincerely "No, I didn't because whenever I heard your voice in my subconscious I always knew that you still loved me and you would come back to me."

He looked shocked that I said it without hesitation. "You _really_ don't want to leave me?" He set me on my feet.

I sighed then answered, " Look where we are." I glanced around the Cullen's living room

He was confused then, "Okay, we are in the living room close to the coffee table the TV is off. The couch is an ivory colour --"

"Not like that" I snapped

"Then Bella, what do you mean?"

I sighed once more. "I mean look at our relationship." I locked eyes with him again.

"Before you came into my life, I was always the pale skinny girl who was made fun of by girls who always thought they were prettier than me."

Edward leaned into my ear, "They were wrong, you are the most beautiful human in the world." I blushed, "Thank you, now let me continue." I wrapped my arms around while his hands snaked around my waist.

"When I came to Forks, I wanted everything to change. I decided that I wasn't going to take crap from anybody. I put up walls around me and I didn't let anyone in. Until I met you." I paused and kissed his forehead. He grinned at me.

"The first day in Biology was when I actually fell in love with you. Then when I sat beside you, you looked at me like I was your personal demon." He grimaced at 'demon.' I rubbed his arm in support.

"I wanted to ask you if you were okay but I decided that would make things a bit awkward. Finally in our meadow when we both said 'I love you' I realized you were an angel sent from God. Even if you are a _vampire_, it's when you kiss me, catch me when I fall, touch my face or hell even look at me!" I giggled, he chuckled " That I know we will love each other forever."

By this time I had silent tears pouring down. Edward kissed them away.

"You are absolutely amazing, my Bella" I sniffled then leaned in when,

"That was the most romantic speech anyone has ever said, Bella" Esme interrupted. Carlisle, Esme and the rest of the Cullen family were staring in awe. I blushed a deep deep red. I didn't know they were there.

Rosalie was the first to speak. "Bella, I am so sorry." I was stunned. I timidly asked, "Why are you apologizing Rosalie?" She hesitated then cleared her throat, "For how I've been treating you these past months."

She was so sincere I started sobbing, "Bella, I didn't treat you right because I didn't trust you." She paused then looked down at the ground ashamed. "I thought that you were only dating Edward because he was good-looking and rich. But I was wrong." Rosalie looked up at me.

I let go of my love and embraced her. I whispered, "I forgive you, I hope we can still be like sisters." We let go, Rosalie grinned and nodded. "I'd like that very much."

I grinned back and took Edward's hand. I smiled and look at the family. Alice winked at me and I blushed scarlet. To save me from blushing more, Edward whispered "Let's go to my room."

Before I knew it, we were in his room beside the bed Esme had placed for me. Swaying to 'Your Guardian Angel' He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. "Again Bella, that moment with Rose was beautiful like you."

I leaned into his chest. "I loved it, now Rose and I can be like sisters." I sighed wishing this day would never end.

"Edward?" he leaned back to look at my face

"Yes, love?" I stood on my tippy toes to kiss him. He surprised me with a passionate kiss. We landed on the bed and I whispered, "Now I refuse to leave you because Rosalie and I are good." I giggled and kissed his ear.

Edward chuckled, straddled me and ducked down to whisper in my ear. I shivered from his cold breath. "Isabella soon-to-be Cullen, I love you with all of my soul because you are my life."

I kissed his nose and giggled, " I love you Edward Cullen because even if you are a trainwreck, I fall harder each day."

Edward kissed me in a way that always took my breath away. I whispered once more, "For Eternity"

He kissed me and repeated, "For Eternity."

___

**Hope you guys liked that one!**

**The songs are 'Trainwreck' by Demi Lovato**

**And 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**Please review and check out my other stories! (:**


End file.
